


Clumsy Eggs

by queen_egotist



Series: Symphony Stories [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aprons, Crack, Domestic, M/M, One Shot, Smut, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke saw a sight he had never seen before in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/gifts).



> I missed out most of the activities for the exchange, so I'm doing party favors. XD

This is embarrassing. Makoto shouldn’t have promised to do such a thing, but he did. The world knows that Makoto is a cursed cook. The kitchen hated his presence since he was a child. He tried to bake simple cookies back then, but an unfortunate incident happened. The oven exploded like it was trying to say, “Kid, go back to your swim club and practice. Don’t ever come near me again.” Then, there was another incident where he was just toasting some bread. Five seconds after, the toaster shot the poor breads like it was launching a missile and both hit his dad. From then on, his parents told him that he shouldn’t try to cook again in their kitchen to avoid such unfortunate events.

So, what the hell is he doing in his boyfriend’s kitchen so early in the morning? Makoto sighed, tying the apron around his waist. He should conquer the kitchen because today’s their anniversary. His boyfriend just had a nightshift duty, so he suggested that Makoto can cook the pancakes and Sousuke would just help him out afterwards. Plus, Sousuke doesn’t know that he has such a relationship towards the kitchen. His boyfriend requested a nice, simple dark chocolate pancake, so he will do it. He would definitely cook something.

“Sousuke loves me, right?” he asked himself. “And it wouldn’t matter if the pancake turned out to be a blob of chocolate with honey syrup,” he sighed at the horrendous image of the poor food. “I can do this.”

He sauntered towards the kitchen and stepped one foot on the area carefully as if one wrong step would detonate a landmine. He let out a breath of relief when nothing happened. The brunette made a small fist pump and brought out cooking utensils and pans from the cabinet.

Fifteen minutes after, the entire location was a mess.There were flour and cracked eggs on the floor and Makoto already removed his shirt as it was stained by several ingredients. When he was about to get additional eggs from the refrigerator, he accidentally stepped on an egg-flour mixture on the floor and slipped, landing painfully on his butt. So, the back of his pants was imbued with the sticky compound on the floor. “Damn,” he cussed, peeling off his pants automatically together with his boxer briefs as the egg white managed to soil it as well.

“Makoto, I’m ho-” Sousuke didn’t expect this. It is a sight that he will never forget. “Thank you God!” he praised the Lord above. His boyfriend’s pert ass greeted him and he was only wearing an apron. Yes, only an apron! “I never thought you have such kink, Makoto.”

The brunette turned around quickly, trying to cover every bit of unnecessary skin. His cheeks and ears flushed with deep pink, “Stop joking around Sousuke! And…and-” Makoto doesn’t know if he should tell him or not, “and I am really cursed by all kitchens in the world.”

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow and scoffed, “Cursed? Are you saying that the kitchen hates you?”

The brunette nodded.

Sousuke broke into a somewhat controlled laughter, but tears were definitely obvious on his eyes, “That’s new. I never heard of it or maybe it’s another version of telling me that you’re clumsy in cooking.” He looked at Makoto and saw his boyfriend pout with crossed arms. He placed his bag on the table and approached the apron-clad and pouting brunette. He rested his hands on Makoto’s hip and kissed his pink cute lips softly, “I’ll take over. Just put the mess away.”

Makoto nodded one more time and tidied the counter. He picked up his clothes and tried to go to Sousuke’s room to change, but his wrist was tugged by his boyfriend. “Where are you going?”

Makoto was confused by the question, “Uhm, I’ll get a change of clothes.”

“Just put your clothes on that side and stay here,” ordered the teal-eyed man, cracking eggs and mixing the batter with finesse.

“Can I help you with something?” asked the brunette, tossing his clothes near the cupboard.

“Prepare the plates and make some coffee,” answered Sousuke, greasing the pan with olive oil.

The brunette did what he was told. He carefully took out Sousuke’s special plates, part of his weird kitchen collection, and placed them on the table. Fortunately, he was quite good in making coffee. He knows that Sousuke wanted his coffee as strong as he can get, so he added more to the coffee maker.

By the time he finished, Sousuke already had a plate in hand with a pile of drool-worthy pancakes. “Ah, it smells so nice,” he commented, sniffing the pancake from behind Sousuke.

His boyfriend put the plate on the table and turned to Makoto with predatory eyes. “Come closer,” his voice came out rougher that Sousuke intended. His voice darkened by gradual arousal because of Makoto and his goddamned apron. He pulled Makoto briskly and focused on the plump warm pink lips of his. He nipped Makoto’s lower lip gently and pulled him closer against his body. He smelled like chocolates with coffee. He emanated sex.

“Sousuke! Wha-what are you doing?” the words escaped as he shivered and giggled. Makoto knew what exactly is happening and he was pleading for more.

“I just want to touch and smell you, love. And…” he replied, biting the brunette’s ears, “I want to fuck you.” He smirked at the faint gasp that his cute boyfriend made, “Love, is that an affirmative?” he traced his nail around an erect nipple.

“But breakfast and, ahhh,” Makoto moaned at the sensation as his boyfriend flicked his tongue on a nipple, “we have reservations at lunch and movie in the afternoon and…so much to do to-today. Oh fuck! We c-can’t…now…”

Sousuke claimed Makoto’s lips again, his hands smoothed soothing circles over Makoto’s perfect glutes. “Then, tell me to stop,” he whispered on Makoto’s ear, licking the tip of his earlobe.He pushed Makoto away and leaned on the counter.

“Do whatever you fuckin’ want,” told the brunette with his famous raspy bedroom voice, fingers tracing on Sousuke’s uniform.

Sousuke’s cock twitched and licked his upper lip. He noticed such impudent nipples facing him as Makoto’s chest heaved. He sucked it. He suckedthat damned rose-colored and enticing nub. He traced down his appendage on Makoto’s side and stopped at his hips. He peppered kisses and nibbled the skin near Makoto’s dick. Makoto’s hard and his cock’s already leaking. He kissed his boyfriend’s erection softly, teasing and torturing the brunette as he heard wails of pleasure from him.  
“Turn around,” directed the teal-eyed, kissing the dripping slit.

Makoto shivered and mewled, turning to face the table area.

Sousuke cinched his boyfriend’s hands with apron strings. It wasn’t tight enough to leave any marks on Makoto. He palmed Makoto’s butt, kneading and scratching it, “Your ass is gorgeous and I can’t help but worship it aside from your back muscles.” The teal-eyed man teased the pert butt with his tongue, letting it travel up his spine and back down to smooth over the crack of his ass.

Makoto bucked in response. He stifled whatever whining that may escape from him.

Sousuke tug the strings harder, “Lean your ass on the counter. Go on.” He grinned. He was so fucking horny;so fucking hard because of his boyfriend’s expression.

The brunette’s cheeks were now in deep red. His eyes dilated with desire. His lips were quite swollen from their shared kiss. And his neck and chest were covered in sweat.

Makoto complied, leaning on the counter. His emerald eyes sparkled with excitement. He spread his legs wider when Sousuke said, “Open your legs.”

Sousuke kneeled in front of his boyfriend, pressing open-mouthed kisses on his inner thigh. It was almost and dangerously close to Makoto’s throbbing cock.

Makoto wanted to beg. He wanted to cry out to Sousuke to just suck him off right this second. Why does he like being tortured like this? Is he really a closet masochist as his best friend commented before? Why doesSousuke love to tease him this much? He can’t take it. “Sousuke…”

“Hmmm…” replied his boyfriend, his teal eyes met Makoto’s.

“Please…” he begged, “suck me now.”

The dark-haired sneered and looked satisfied, finally giving what Makoto wanted.

The brunette spread his legs wide. He felt embarrassed by it as it looked like he was a complete slut. His boyfriend sucked on his cock like a complete slut as well. And he thanked the heavens for Sousuke has a wonderful,god-given mouth. Makoto groaned in indulgence and if the slit of his dick can smile, it would be smiling right now.

Sousuke went all the way, engulfing Makoto’s thick hard length with his tongue flat on the shaft. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, going lower.

The brunette panted and moaned.The sounds echoed the entire kitchen when his head fell back. His hands were still tied. Even with the surging pleasure, he still wanted to be free of these strings. He wanted to touch Sousuke’s hair. He wanted to fuck his sinful mouth.

Their eyes meet again and Makoto can clearly see that Sousuke’s enjoying himself. The teal-eyed watched him boldly, taunting the brunette on how much he can take and images sprung from Makoto’s mind. He pushed his hips forward and hits the back of Sousuke’s throat, “Fuck! Fuck! Sousuke…”  
The brunette bit his lips when Sousuke sped up his pace, digging his nails on Makoto’s hipbones. It sent jolts of delight, his orgasm reaching its peak.

A few more sucks and Makoto came, spilling all of his seed inside his lover’s mouth. Sousuke licked it clean, his tongue swirling on something like a lollipop. The brunette was a mess, panting and sweating all over.

Sousuke stood and pressed his lips on Makoto, letting the brunette taste himself. He also untied the string that bound his boyfriend. When the strings left Makoto’s wrist, Sousuke was pulled into a deeper kiss, his lips being bitten and tongue being sucked.

Makoto let go of his for a moment, taking in some air. “Are we done?”

Sousuke shook his head, “Nope, not yet.”

The brunette rolled his eyes, “The pancakes will be cold soon.”

“We’ll just heat them later,” the teal-eyed answered as he carried the brunette back into their room.

Next time he would definitely ask Makoto to wear just an apron while waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Time to party for Makoto!♥


End file.
